Samurai Rangers vs Barians
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: The Barians battle the Samurai Power Rangers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here brining you the trailer for the Samurai Rangers vs. Barians saga. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**An old enemy from the past **

**(Silhouette of the Barian Emperors)**

**Is familiar to the Shiba clan and the Samurai Rangers**

**(Silhouette of the Samurai Rangers) **

**Now the Samurai Rangers must reunite**

**(Shows Jaden, Mia, Emily, Kevin, Mike and Antonio)**

**Along with an old ally **

**(Shows Lauren)**

**They must team up to take on the Barians**

**(Shows the Barians in Human form)**

**And save the Earth**

**DisneyAnimefan94 presents:**

**Samurai Rangers vs. Barian Emperors**

**Coming Soon**

**Voting for the first round ends next Friday at 8 PM PST**

**Which team will you support? Put Team Barian or Team Samurai Rangers in your review**

**This is DisneAnimefan94, signing out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second round of Power Rangers vs. Barians match. Last time the Barians defeated the Dino Rangers now it's the Samurai Ranger turns to take them on. This time in a new storyline that connects the Barians with the Samurai Rangers. So let's begin. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal **

**The Enemy Returns**

After returning from Harwood County after assisting the Megaforce Rangers during their next encounter with a Warstar Armada monster, Mentor Ji and Jaden Shiba retuned back to Panorma City. When they arrived back at the Shiba House, Jaden went back to practicing on the new guitar Mentor Ji gave him while his mentor went back to cleaning around the dojo. All of a sudden the house shook as the Shiba alarm went off.

"What's wrong Mentor Ji, is it the Nighloks again?" he asked his Mentor as his Mentor shook his head.

"I wish it was that simple Jaden. That violent shaking could only mean one thing, Jaden use the summoning arrows to summon the Samurai Rangers and your sister." He ordered the former Red Samurai Ranger as nodded and went outside only to see the sky turned crimson. Without reacting Jaden fired the summoning arrows. Hours later the five Samurai Rangers and Jaden's older sister came to the Shiba House as they all got settled in Mentor Ji began to explain the unusual events."

"They are called the Barian Emperors. Many times in the past they would come to our world in search of the Number Symbols. Powerful symbols that was given to the first team of Samurai Rangers, your ancestors to protect. If the symbols were to fall into the hands of the Barians they would unleash their powers onto our world in order to destroy both our world and the world where the Number Symbols came from."

"Where did the Number Symbols come from?" Kevin the Blue Samurai Ranger asked.

"Astral World." Mentor Ji answered. At that very moment the alarm went off as they pulled up the virtual map to see a boy with blond hair searching the forest area around the city. "It's Mizar the Galaxy Eyes master, according to the ancient scrolls it is said that he did battles with the Yellow Samurai Rangers of the past."

"Then I'll go." Emily said as she walked out as they all looked back onto the virtual map to watch the battle.

**To be Continued…**

**So next time Emily will take on the Galaxy Eyes Master. Hope you all enjoyed the intro chapter.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the First Round of the Samurai Rangers vs. Barian Emperors between Emily the Yellow Samurai Ranger and Mizar the Galaxy Eye's Master. For the past two weeks you voted for the winner of the first round. So let's see did you pick Emily or Mizar? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 1: Emily vs. Mizar**

Deep in the forest Mizar was searching for the Number Symbol 7. For years he fought the Yellow Samurai Rangers and always lost but now it would be a different story.

"Hold it right there Barian!" A female's voice rang out as he looked up to see a blonde woman in a black outfit.

"So who are you human girl?" Mizar asked as the girl smirked.

"My name is Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger." Emily introduced herself.

"Ahh the Yellow Samurai Ranger," Mizar said "I remember taking on your mother the last Yellow Samurai Ranger. I would've defeated her if it wasn't for the other Samurai Rangers." Mizar said as Emily just smirked.  
>"Well I won't let you touch the Number Symbol. Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" She said as she morphed into the Yellow Samurai Ranger with her Spin Sword ready<p>

"Then go Barian Battle Morph!" Mizar shouted as he then morphed from his human form to his Barian form as Emily gasped.

_So that's his true form. _Emily thought as she wanted to end this battle so she charged her opponent with her sword while Mizar summoned his Dragon Saber as their swords clashed. They continued to battle marching each other blow for blow. Their swords once again clashed again they came face to face.

"Give it up yellow ranger, you'll never win." Mizar said with a look where an evil smirk would be if he was still in human form.

"Never Mizar, this battle as just begun." She said as she pulled out a black box. "Super Samurai Mode!" She shouted as a white cloak formed around her as her sword turned into her Earth slicer. She then tossed it towords Mizar only to have it miss him as he teleported. He then reappeared catching it in midair and tossed it back to her as she was caught by surprise and was too late to dodge it as hit her and demprhed. Mizar landed perfectly on the forest floor and turned back to his human form.

"Looks like I win." He said as he then summoned his Over-Hundred Number and broke the seal covering the Number Symbol 7. "Until next time Yellow Samurai Ranger." He said as teleported away leaving an unconscious Emily.

**Barians-1**

**Samurai Rangers-0**

**So you all chose Mizar to win and the Barians take the lead over the Samurai Rangers. Next up is the battle between Girag and Mike. Who will win this match? Find out this Saturday. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**After a lengthy long vote for the next round, it is time for the results of the next round. Welcome everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome two round 2 of the Samurai Rangers vs. Barians. If you're all wondering what happened in the last round yes, Mizar did gain access to the Number Symbol, this happens if a barian wins a round. So let's get the next round started. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 2: Mike vs. Girag**

After retreating Emily from the battle, the alarm in the Shiba house went off as they all looked to see who the next Barian was. As they looked they saw a brown-skinned barrian with a silver helmet covering his face and green Mohawk hair.

"It's Girag." Mentor Ji said. "He rivaled with the green samurai rangers of old, including the green samurai storm ranger." He said as Mike got up.

"I'll go, it's time for those barians to pay for what they did to Emily." He said as he walked out of the house.

"Good like Mike." Mentor Ji said as they looked towards the map to watch the battle. In the mountains, Girag was searching for the Number Symbol 6 as he chuckled to himself.

"Well if Mizar could get his number symbol so easily then so can I." He said.

"Stop!" He heard a voice as he looked up to see a young boy standing on a hill above him.

"And just who you are?" Girag asked.

"I am the green samurai ranger!" Mike announced as he pulled out his samuraizer. "Go, go Samurai!" he said as he morphed into his ranger form. "Samurai ranger, ready." He said as he pulled out his spin sword.

"Another green ranger huh?" Girag asked as he smirked in his barain form. "Well then bring it on." He said as he got ready into a fighting pose. Mike yelled out as he then charged down at the barian, only to be knocked down hard by his fist.

"Is that all you got green samurai ranger?" Girag asked as Mike slowly got up.

"Believe me Girag, I have more tricks up my sleeves." He said as he pulled out a disk and put it on his sword as it transformed into a spear. "Forrest Spear kia!" he said as he once again charged at the barian this time jumping over him and hitting him from the back side, knocking him down. "Now to finish you off." Mike said as his spear turned back into a sword and pulled out a black box. "Super Samurai Mode!" He shouted as a white cloak formed around him.

"Very impressive green ranger, but not enough!" He said as he fired an energy ball at Mike as the green ranger in returned readied his sword and sliced the energy ball in two as they blew up behind him which was Girag was hoping would happen. Suddenly two hands appeared from where the energy balls landed and grabbed the green super samurai ranger. "Got ya." He said as he could've smirked where his mouth was. "Now to finish you off." He said as he pulled out a black card and a giant red hand appeared from behind him. "Now attack!" He said his hand literally squashed Mike as he demorphed. Suddenly a number came out from one of the tree's nearby as Girag transformed back into his human form and grabbed it and grinned. "Well two down." He said as he looked back at the defeated ranger. "Until next time ranger." He said as a portal appeared and he disappeared inside it.

**Barians: 2**

**Samurai Rangers: 0**

**Next time: Alito vs. Mia the pink samurai ranger. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the third round of the Samurai Power Rangers vs. The Barian Emperors. So who did you chose to win this round? Well let's find out. **

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Power Rangers or Zexal!**

**Round 3: Mia vs. Alito**

With two of their own down, Mia couldn't wait to get her hands on the barians after taking out both Mike and Emily. Her chance game when the alarm inside the Shiba House went out as they looked at the holographic screen to see who it was.

"Alito, the quote on quote honorable barian." Mentor Ji said as Mia narrowed her eyes on the barian who was in human form. "He has a long history with the pink samurai rangers of the past, but he never finished them off since he fought with honor till the end." He said as Mia went to pick up her Samuraizer.

"I've got this one." She said as she exited the Shiba House. On top of the buildings towering over the city, Alito was looking down when he heard footsteps and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were showing up Samurai Ranger." He said as he turned to face Mia.

"I'm here to stop you barian and there's nothing you can do about it." She said as she whipped out her morpher. "Go, Go Samurai!" She shouted out and morphed into her pink ranger form. But this didn't faze Alito as he just smirked as he raised his arm towards the sky.

"Go Barian Battle Morph!" He shouted and immediately he turned into his true form. "Now lets make things interesting." He said as he stared at the pink ranger who had her sword out. "Let's not use weapons and this entire roof top we are on will be our little arena." He said as Mia just looked at her sword and nodded and put it down and got into a fighting position. "Now!" Alito shouted as he and Mia charged at each other. They're fist were sent flying towards each other as both were sent flying back words. They both soon got back on their feet and they both went at each other matching move for move. Mia then found an opening and kicked Alito on the hip and power punched until Alito was sent towards the edge of the building. Alito held on to the edge with a tight grip as he looked up to see the pink ranger standing over him.

"It's over Alito," She said as Alito's eyes looked up in fear "honor until the end." She said but before the pink ranger could finish him off, Alito teleported and then appeared right behind her and pushed her off the building. But then there was a loud bang sound as Alito looked over to see Mia demorphed and unconscious on a fire escape stairs.

"Yes pink ranger, honor until the end." He said as he looked at his hand to see the Number Symbol 5 and opened a portal and disappeared inside it.

**Barians- 3**

**Samurai Rangers- 0**

**The next poll for round four should be up by the time this chapter is put up. Next time: Antonio the Gold Samurai Ranger vs. Vector the Psycho Barian.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you an update for the Power Rangers Samurai vs. Barians story. First I want to talk about voting again. This involves Guests who leave their vote on the review section. Just to let you know Guest votes do count and right now it's Vector 1, Antonio 0. I will put up a guest poll score board on my account so you can count both the poll and the guest votes to add them up. Secondly I'm extending the voting to next month on the twealth. Meaning you know have until September 12****th**** to vote. This is because I'm back at school and have homework and also do some of my other Fanfic projects for a while. So go vote for who you want to win the next round. Also leave in the reviews who's side are you on Team PR or Team BE. So until then,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next round of Power Rangers Samurai vs. Barian Emperors. You have voted on who would win between the Gold Samurai Ranger and Vector. So who did you choose? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 4: Antonio vs. Vector**

Antonio was sitting at his usual fishing spot on the docs looking over the crimson sky thanks to the Barians. After three defeats by the Barians, Antonio left the Shiba house to clear his head. His friends were brought back knocked out and their Samurizers destroyed with their defeats. He was fishing hoping the emperors didn't scare them off. He then heard the wood of the dock began to creaking as he looked back.

"Who's there?" he asked as then got up from his spot and began to walk around the dock. He then spotted a shadow near the fishing house as he ran over but nothing was there. As he then looked behind him he saw a cloaked figure as it let out a malicious chuckle.

"Greetings gold ranger," the figure said as he uncloaked himself to have a grey figure with a tall blakish-greyish hair. "My name is Vector." He said as Antonio continued to stare at him un intimidated by the barian.

"What do you want barian?" He asked as Vector continued to laugh some more.

"I'm here looking for the fourth numeron symbol." He said as Antonio knew what he meant. The numeron symbols were giving to the first samurai rangers by the leaders of Astral World to protect from the barians, and ever since generations of samurai rangers have defeated them each time they came to Earth, until now.

"Well guess what, Vector that's not going to happen." Antonio said with a smirk. "And you defeat will be a golden victor for the samurai rangers." He said as he then pulled out his gold morpher and morphed into the gold ranger. "Samurai ranger, ready." He said as he pulled out his Barracuda blade as Vector summoned a barian dagger. The two charged at each other at rapid spread clashing their blades. But then the gold ranger took advantage when he found a loose board and stepped on it just as Vector was charging him as it hit him square in the jaw as he flew backwards. Antonio then left out a laugh as he thought it was funny as the mad prince barian slowly got up.

"You think that's so funny gold ranger, then laugh at this." He said as a shadow came over the gold samurai ranger as Antonio looked back to see Vector right there with a sword. "Barian Chaos Strike!" He shouted as he struck down the gold ranger as he de-morphed hitting the wooden floor hard. Antonio then looked up to see two Vectors and was stunned. "Vector, how?" He asked as a chuckle came from the barian.

"What you encountered and fought was my clone, and I'm the real deal." He said as the clone right next to him disappeared. "And now to claim my prize." He said as the Numberon 4 symbol arose from the ocean as he took it and looked back at the fallen ranger. "Farwell Antonio, this has been a golden experience for me." He said as he then disappeared into a portal.

**Barians: 4**

**Samurai Rangers: 0**

**Your winner of round 4 is Vector and the Barians keep on dominating the Samurai Rangers. Next round will feature Kevin vs. Dumon. That poll should already be up and will go until Friday, September 27****th****. So until next time,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94, and welcome back to Samurai Rangers vs Barians. I apologize if I haven't updated the new round, I've been busy. So let's get this round out of the way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Power Rangers**

**Round 5: Dumon vs. Kevin**

Inside the Shiba house, another ranger was put on one of the resting beds. Kevin and the Shiba siblings all looked on helplessly while there friends still recovered from their attacks from the seven emperors. Just then the alarm inside the house went off again as last three remaining rangers went off to the virtual map. They soon saw a boy with grey hair, glasses and wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"It's Dumon, the loyal and second in command of the emperors." Mentor Ji said as he opened up the book about the emperors. "It said here that he rivaled the blue samurai ranger." He said as Keven got a determined look on his face. "I'll go after him." He said as he headed out the door. As soon as he left, Lauren and Jaden looked at their mentor as he was still quiet.

"Mentor Ji, what is it?" Lauren asked as Mentor Ji took a deep breath.

"The thing is, the last blue samurai ranger once saved that barians life, and owed him a debt." He said as the Shiba siblings looked at each other wondering how Dumon would react to the new blue ranger. Out near the library, Dumon was walking out holding a book about samurai until someone stepped in front of him. He looked up to see Kevin with his samurizer in hand.

"So you are the new blue samurai ranger?" Dumon asked as Kevin smirked.

"Yes I am." He said as his morpher began to glow as he was then in his samurai ranger from. "And I am here to stop you." He said as he pulled out his sword. Dumon just chuckled at this.

"Well guess what I think I will give you a chance to stop me." He said as his own baria crystal began to glow as he then turned into his barian form. "Blue ranger, do you know what book I'm holding?" He asked as Kevin continued to stand there. "This book contains numeron symbol your hunting for." He said as the symbol that took shape as the number two appeared and then disappeared. "And now, let us begin!" He said rushing towards the blue ranger summoning a baria saber as Kevin held his spin sword steady and charged at the wisteria skinned as their swords clashed. "Very good ranger, but not good enough!" Dumon shouted as he waved his saber in a circular motion forming a orb of energy. "Chaos energy orb!" he said firing the orb at Kevin. Thinking quickly, Kevin pulled out his morpher and formed a symbol.

"Symbol power, barrier!" He said forming a wall in front of him to protect him from the blast. However as the orb hit, the debris from the barrier hit Kevin giving Dumon an opening as he went up and slashed Kevin several times from his saber as sparks flew out of the blue ranger suit, sending the blue ranger flying towards the wall of a building.

"Now to finish you off." Dumon said narrowing his eyes as he waved his saber in a circular motion once again. "Chaos energy orb!" he said sending the orb flying towards a defenseless blue ranger. However before the orb could even hit a light came from the blue ranger as the orb disintigrated and the blue ranger now had a white robe around him.

"Super Samurai blue!" Kevin cried out as he charged at a surprised Dumon. "Spin Sword!" He shouted spinning the disk on the handle of his sword as he slashed at the barian, as he flew backwords.

"Not bad ranger," Dumon complimented, "But now let's take this battle somewhere else." He said as his eyes glowed as they were soon teleported to a beachside cliff. Kevin was surprised and caught off guard when suddenly another chaos energy orb crashed into him as he then began to fall over the cliff. However before he could hit the water below, he felt someone grab him by the arm as he looked up to see Dumon. With all his strength the white shield of barian world pulled up the blue samurai ranger. Kevin then looked shocked as Dumon then turned back to his human form as Kevin de-morphed.

"You saved me, why?" Kevin asked as Dumon just looked away.

"Along time ago a blue samurai ranger just like you saved me during our battle. I asked him why only to say that it was the honorable thing to do. Since then I promised the next time I battled the next samurai ranger I would do the same." And with that he planted his baria saber still in hand into the ground. "And now, I surrender." He then reached into the back pocket of his shorts to pull out the book he stole from the library. "The numeron symbol is yours, blue ranger." He said as he handed the book to Kevin as a portal appeared behind him. "Until next time…" he said as disappeared.

**Barians: 4**

**Samurai Rangers: 1**

**Your winner is Kevin of the Samurai Power Rangers, so finally a ranger has one. But can they do it again in the final round? Next time it's a two on two battle as the Kastle siblings take on the Shiba siblings. Poll ends on November 7****th****. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the final round of Power Rangers Samurai vs. Barian Emperors. The winner of this round will receive two points since we have the Shiba Siblings going against the Kastle Siblings. So who did you choose to win the final round? Well let's find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. **

**Final Round: Shiba Siblings vs Kastle Siblings**

Jaden and his sister Lauren were already out of the Shiba House when the alarm went off for Nash and his sister Marin's arrival on Earth searching for the final two numeron symbols. They found out that the two were in possessions of the other numeron symbols so they brought there only one Kevin won from Dumon. They soon found the two in their human form on the beach.

"So you two have finally come." Nash said with a smirk on his face while the Shiba siblings just stood their ground. "But your already too late, as you can see my sister and I have already found the last two numeron symbols and all we need to do is defeat you to get yours." He said as he and his sister showed them the symbols. "So shall we begin?" Nash said as Jaden grabbed his morpher until his sister put her hand on her shoulder.

"Remember Jaden, our power is limited since we are both red samurai rangers." Lauren warned her brother as he nodded.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" They both shouted morphing into red samurai rangers. "Rangers together, samurai forever!" They both shouted pulling out there spin swords putting on their samurai disks on the handle. Nash just smirked as he looked to his sister as she nodded.

"Go Barian Battle morph!" They both shouted as there human form changed into their barian form. "Now let's go!" They both said as they charged the red rangers, while Nash summoned a saber sword and Marin summoned a scepter. The pair of red rangers charged with their spin swords. They both clashed as Marin and Lauren then took to a nearby cliff while Nash and Jaden fought on the beach floor. As their swords clashed Jaden looked at his leader counterpart.

"Give it up Nash; you will never get all of the numeron symbols." He said as Nash just chuckled.

"Oh I beg to differ. For years the emperors have been trying to get the symbols that Astral World gave your first samurai rangers to protect. And now after all these years we will accomplish our mission. You're previous samurai rangers have been defeated and now it's your turn." He said and laughed as he then found an opening and slashed out at Jaden. Meanwhile on the cliff Lauren and Marin were going at it. Surprisingly not one of them had laid one scratch on each other.

"It appears your brother is doing well against mine." Marin said as Lauren smirked inside her helmet.

"Yours too." She said as their weapons clash with each other again.

"Too bad both your powers are limited though. It's only a matter of time till the red ranger power you both share runs out." She said as she pushed away the female red ranger. Lauren then took a look at her brother as she sensed his power was weakening with every blow. This provided Marin the opportunity she was looking for as she fired a blast of ice energy at Lauren as the female red ranger hit the ground hard.

"We may be running out of power, but we still have some more to spare." She said as she looked down at her fallen brother. "Jaden now!" She shouted as the male red ranger looked up her.

"Right!" He shouted back as he pulled out a disk while Lauren pulled out a black box and put a disk inside.

"Shark Mode/Super Samurai mode!" They both shouted as they morphed into their alternate red ranger modes.

"Now I'll show you a true shark warrior!" Jaden said and unleashed the Shark Sword on an unsuspecting Nash. Nash flew all over the place due to the attack and fell into the sand. Marin watched from the cliff in horror as her brother was being taken down by the male samurai red ranger.

"Brother!" She shouted out as she then was hit by Lauren's spin sword.

"Now it's my turn." Lauren said as the red rangers gained the upper hand. The barian siblings were both taken out left and right as they were soon tossed together on the beach floor.

"Now surrender Barians and give us the numeron symbols." Jaden said. But suddenly both of them felt an electric shock through their bodies. "What's happening?" Jaden said as he felt more pain from the shock.

"It's our shared energy it can't last much longer." Lauren said. "We're demorphing." She said as they were sent flying due to the blast from demorphing. They were soon on the ground as they both struggled to get up. Meanwhile the two siblings had gotten up as they were now back in human form. Nash got up and smiled.

"Finally, a chance to finish you off for good." Nash said as he summoned his sword. Marin gasped at what he was about to do and stood in front of the injured rangers. "Get out of the way Marin." He said as her sister shook her head.

"No Nash, we promised to defeat the rangers but not this." She said as she stared right back into his brother's eyes. Nash then lowered his sword as it dematerialized.

"Okay Marin, we'll have it your way." He said as he then put his hand up to the crimson sky as it turned into regular blue again. "This war is over." He said as he and his sister disappeared into the portal leaving the two samurai rangers unconscious.

**Barians: 6**

**Power Rangers: 1**

**Winner: Barians**

**So Team Barian wins again. Thank you all for reading this two part series. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
